helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Mano Erina
Mano Erina (真野恵里菜) is a Japanese pop singer in Hello! Project. She joined Hello! Project in 2006 as a member Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. In 2007, she became a member of the Hello! Project futsal team Gatas Brilhantes H.P. and its promotional J-pop group Ongaku Gatas . On March 29, 2007 she became a soloist after graduating from Ongaku Gatas, working under management and promotion of J.P Room. She has sold over 186,165 copies in Japan alone. Mano Erina's Highest selling single is Otome no Inori with 25,228 copies sold. Mano Erina's lowest selling major label single is My Days for You with 12,622 copies sold. On July 21, 2012, at Hello! Project Tanjou 15th Anniversary Live Summer 2012 ~Kitakore Natsu no Fan Matsuri!~, Mano Erina announced her Graduation from Hello! Project on February 23, 2013 at her Spring 2013 Concert Tour Profile *'Name:' Mano Erina (真野恵里菜) *'Nickname:' Manoeri (まのえり) *'Birthday:' April 11, 1991 (age 21) *'Birthplace:' Zama, Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 160cm (5' 3'')'' *'Favorite Color:' Red *'Hobby:' Piano *'Specialties:' Basketball, Y-balance *'Hello! Project Status:' **2006-06-04: Egg **2007-06-17: Ongaku Gatas Member **2008-03-02: Graduated Ongaku Gatas **2008-03-29: Member *'Mobekimasu color:' Gold ' *'Hello! Project groups: **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2006–2008) **Ongaku Gatas (2007–2008) **Elder Club (2008) **Wonderful Hearts (2008–2009) **Petitmoni (2009-) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-) *'Other:' **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (Reserve player) (2007–2008) **Gabaro Nippon Ai wa Katsu (2011) History 2006 - 2008 Mano Erina joined Hello! Project as a Hello! Pro Kenshuusei in 2006 after passing the Up-Front Group "Egg" Audition. In 2007, she was one of the six members of the Hello! Pro Egg to be added to Ongaku Gatas and became a reserve player for Gatas Brilhantes H.P.. She graduated from Ongaku Gatas on March 2nd, 2008 and Hello! Pro Egg on March 29th, 2008 to debut as a soloist. On June 29th, 2008 she released her debut indie, Manopiano . She's been featured as the opening act in various of her senpai's concerts (Abe Natsumi, Morning Musume, Berryz Koubou and ℃-ute), starting in August 2008. 2009 Having received piano lessons since kindergarten, Mano's solo work within Hello! Project prominently features her the playing piano parts of her musical releases, providing the vocal and piano parts of her songs while performing in concerts and at live events. In 2008, Mano released three singles under an indies label. She has debuted under major label hachama with the single "Otome no Inori ", released on March 18, 2009. It reached a #3 position on the Oricon charts the first day of release and reached #5 on the weekly chart. In 2009, Erina was announced as being one of the members of the new version of Petitmoni. Mano's songs are usually composed by KAN. Matsuura Aya has told her via a video comment in April 2009 that she needs to be the best singer in H!P, and in order to do that, she'll need to be a better singer than Takahashi Ai. 2010 Mano, along with S/mileage and Morning Musume, will star in the CS-Fuji TV-TWO dorama "Half Esper" which will begin broadcasting on January 2010. Mano's role is a half trained esper that left a secret government esper research organization known as "Kokueken", without being able to fully control her supernatural powers. In 2010 as well, the TBS drama "Mano Spy" will begin, where Mano plays herself, under the fictional premise that she's an undercover agent. She's sent to Japan as a spy for the Queen of England, and ends up passing an idol audition, so she has trouble with her espionage duties. The theme song of the show is "Matsuge no Saki ni Kimi ga Iru" (from Mano's first album). The show will begin streaming on internet on January 26 and will be broadcasted on BS-TBS on February 27. She will also be in a new drama called DEATH GAME PARK. On July 1, 2010, Mano made her US debut in Los Angeles. Kai-Ki: Tales of Terror from Tokyo, a Japanese horror film in which she starred, had its world premiere at Club Nokia. Mano also had a short mini concert, a mini Q and A and an autograph session for the fans who attended the event. 2011 In 2011, Mano Erina's radio show, "Mano-Deli", was replaced by Sayashi Riho's "Riho-Deli" Also in 2011, It was announced that Mano would star in a short film called "Miyuki's Wind Bell". Mano has opened up a Facebook page. On October 01, 2011 it was annoucend that Mano Will Be In The Movie Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: MOVIE Taisen MEGAMAX and The movie will premiere on 12/10. 2012 On February 22, Official Mano Erina Android App Released. The app includes links to Mano's Twitter account, her blog, photos, movies, and more for free. On April 18, it was announced that Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, Suzuki Airi, and Okai Chisato will star in a new stage play titled “Theatre In The Round”. The stage play will run from May 15-17. On May 16, Mano opened a new Ameba Blog. On July 21, 2012, at Hello! Project Tanjou 15th Anniversary Live Summer 2012 ~Kitakore Natsu no Fan Matsuri!~, Mano Erina announced her Graduation from Hello! Project on February 23, 2013 at her Spring 2013 Concert Tour Comments from Tsunku In regards to Mano Erina She was the girl who joined up in May 2006 as a Hello! Pro Egg. At first she was very unstable in dancing and singing, always hiding in the shadows of the other members she had the impression that she was soft and flexible. That’s the kind of girl she was, but when she started working as a member of the Ongaku Gatas, And with advice about how to build the sensitive muscles of her body for dance, her dancing ability had suddenly improved during the concert several months later. This was probably the results of the great efforts she put in while I wasn’t looking. At the time that’s what I thought, and from the record maker I heard them voice that they wanted to bring Mano up for a solo debut, and so they had chosen to graduate her from Ongaku Gatas and put her on the road to being a solo singer. And her indies work had given her the recognition for a major debut. Even in Hello!Project at the time she was a unique solo artist, I thought she must be lonely and really uneasy. But even then I felt that she was without complaints, a real positive girl. '' ''From her major debut in March of 2009, 3 years and 4 months have passed, at this time, we’re announcing that in 2013, after the New Year’s Hello in her own solo live, she will be graduating from Hello!Project. I think those of you who have seen this summer’s Hello already know this but, keeping in mind her current sense of rhythm, her performances have really improved. I feel that with her current high spirits, that it’s a really good thing for her to graduate from Hello!Project. It’ll be a good step to her next stage. After she graduates, I feel I want her to challenge herself steadily with acting, singing, and other new things. With the 7 months or so until her graduation, I want her to keep growing, graduating as a “Cool Mano Erina”, and afterwards introducing herself to everyone as the “New Mano Erina” she will become. Until then, everyone please, kindly support both Mano Erina and Hello!Project. July 21, 2012 Hello! Project Producer Tsunku Comment from Mano Erina Thank you for always supporting me. I, Mano Erina, with the 2013 New Year’s Hello! Project Concert and the February 23rd planned solo concert in Nakano Sun Plaza, am graduating from Hello! Project. Since the beginning of this year, Tsunku and the staff and I have continuously talked about my work from here on. From here on, I want to do my best in order to pursue my own potential and to broaden my abilities in singing and acting beyond what I have now. It’s been about 4 years since I started my solo work, compared with the history of Hello!Project that’s really very little but, I’ve gained all kinds of experience. I’ve gotten to join Hello!Project, which was my dream, I got to have a solo debut, and there has been happiness, fun, and sometimes even frustration. In order to head toward my dreams and goals, I want to take it into my own hands, and be determined to challenge myself more than I have before. And I’d be happy if you continue to watch over me, Mano Erina, the same as always. From this point forward please continue to support me. On November 30, it was announced that Mano would be joining the M-Line fanclub on March 2013. Activities outside Japan In July 2010, Mano Erina had her first appearance outside of Japan. Her first appearance outside of Japan was on July 1st, 2010 in Los Angeles at Club Nokia for her movie debut, Kai-Ki: Tales of Horror. During the event the film was showed and Erina Mano gave a mini concert consisting of two songs, a Q&A, and an autograph session to her fans. In July 2011, Mano Erina made her second appearance outside Japan in South Korea. Just like her USA debut Mano went to attend the Puchon International Fantastic Film Festival which would screen her movie Kai-Ki: Tales of Horror. During her stay, Mano was highly welcomed and even had fans waiting for her at the airport to greet her. Awards *2010 Best Newcomer Award from the 24th Japan Gold Disc Awards "The Best 5 New Artists". Discography Albums #2009.12.16 FRIENDS #2010.11.24 MORE FRIENDS #2012.03.28 More Friends Over #2013.02.06 BEST FRIENDS (Best of Album) Indie Singles *1. 2008.06.29 Manopiano (マノピアノ) *2. 2008.10.05 Lucky Aura (ラッキーオーラ) *3. 2008.12.12 Lalala-Sososo (ラララ-ソソソ) Major Singles *1. 2009.03.18 Otome no Inori (乙女の祈り) *2. 2009.05.20 Hajimete no Keiken (はじめての経験) *3. 2009.07.29 Sekai wa Summer Party (世界は サマー・パーティ) *4. 2009.09.30 Kono Mune no Tokimeki wo (この胸のときめきを) *5. 2009.11.25 Love&Peace=Paradise (Love&Peace=パラダイス) *6. 2010.02.24 Haru no Arashi (春の嵐) *7. 2010.05.12 Onegai Dakara... (お願いだから...) *8. 2010.09.15 Genkimono de Ikou! (元気者で行こう!) *9. 2011.01.26 Seishun no Serenade (青春のセレナーデ) *10. 2011.06.29 My Days for You *11. 2012.02.22 Doki Doki Baby/Tasogare Kousaten (ドキドキベイビー/黄昏交差点) *12. 2012.06.27 Song for the DATE *13. 2012.12.12 NEXT MY SELF (Last Single) Compilations *2009.07.15 Hello! Project - Chanpuru 1 ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~ (#2 Ai wa Katsu - ℃-ute, Mano Erina, #13 Kanpaku Sengen - Berryz Koubou, Mano Erina) *2009.12.02 Hello! Project - Petit Best 10 (#7 Otome no Inori) *2010.12.15 Hello! Project - Petit Best 11 (#5 Genkimono de Ikou!) *2011.08.06 Bekimasu - Makeruna Wasshoi! (負けるな わっしょい!) (Indies) *2011.11.16 Hello! Project Mobekimasu - Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (ブスにならない哲学) *2011.12.21 Hello! Project - Petit Best 12 (#12 Seishun no Serenade, #13 My Days for You) *2012.12.05 Hello! Project - Petit Best 13 (#7 Doki Doki Baby, #8 Song for the DATE) Singles Participated In Ongaku Gatas *Narihajimeta Koi no BELL *Yattarouze! Hello! Project Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku DVDs Concert DVDs *2009.08.05 Mano Erina Debut Concert "Prologue ~Otome no Inori~"( 真野恵里菜デビューコンサート ｢プロローグ〜乙女の祈り〜」 ) *2009.12.22 Mano Erina First Concert Tour "Introduction ~Hajimete no Kandou~" ( 真野恵里菜ファーストコンサートツアー「Introduction 〜はじめての感動〜」) *2010.06.16 Special Joint 2010 Haru ~Kansha Mankai! Mano Erina 2 Shuunen Totsunyuu & S/mileage Major Debut e Sakura Sake! Live~ *2011.09.21 Mano Erina Concert Tour 2011 ~Hatachi no Otome 801 DAYS~ (真野恵里菜コンサートツアー2011～ハタチの乙女　801DAYS～) *2012.09.26 Mano Erina Concert Tour 2012 ~DATE~ FINAL Image DVDs * 2009.04.01 Mano Guam ( マノグアム ) *2010.01.27 Mano Guide in Yakushima ( マノガイド in 屋久島 ) *2011.06.22 From Days *2012.06.06 UP TO DATE Drama & Collaboration DVDs *2009.11.04 Koisuru Seiza ( 恋する星座 ) starring Mano Erina *2009.12.23 Love&Peace=Paradise Mano Erina & Hello Kitty ( Love&Peace＝パラダイス 真野恵里菜＆ハローキティ) *2010.02.17 Koisuru Hello Kitty ( 恋するハローキティ ) Single V Clips & Compilation DVDs *2010.03.03 Mano Erina Single V Clips ① ( 真野恵里菜 シングルＶクリップス ① ) *2011.12.21 Morning Musume, Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute, Mano Erina, S/mileage All Single Music Video Blu-ray File 2011 (PV Compilations) *2012.07.11 Mano Erina Single V Clips ② (真野恵里菜シングルVクリップス②) Photobooks Solo *2009.02.10 Mano Erina (真野恵里菜) *2010.01.20 Tengoku no Doa (天国のドア) *2011.06.10 Mano Days ~Hatachi no Hatsukoi~ (Mano Days ～二十歳の初恋～) *2012.05.23 MANO DATE *2013.02.23 Mana na no Other *2010.03.24 Hello! Project BEST SHOT!! Vol.18 (with Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Sugaya Risako & Suzuki Airi) *2012.03.28 Hello! Project BEST SHOT!! Vol.19 (with Suzuki Airi) Works TV *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2009 Bijou Houdan (美女放談) (2 episodes) *2009– Kitty's Paradise peace (キティズパラダイスpeace) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロTIME) *2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) TV Dramas *2008 Pocky 4 Sisters! ~Dasenai Tegami~ (ポッキーフォーシスター ズ～出せない手紙～) *2009 Tokyo Shoujo (東京少女) *2010 Hanbun Esper (半分エスパー) *2010 Keizoku 2: SPEC (ケイゾク 2: SPEC) (as Satori) (1 episode) *2010 FACE MAKER (as Kuroda Riko) (1 episode) *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) *2012 Darling wa 70 Sai Okusama 18 Sai (ダーリンは７０歳　奥様は１８歳) Movies *2010 Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro Kaiki (怪談新耳袋　怪奇) (as Kirishima Ayumi in "Tsukimono", Fujisawa Megumi in "Nozomi") *2010 Abed~Hatachi no Koi (Abed～二十歳の恋) (as Atsuko in Episode 4 "Takako") *2011 Miyuki's Wind Bell (美雪の風鈴) (short film) *2011 Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO MOVIE Taisen MEGAMAX (仮面ライダー×仮面ライダー フォーゼ＆オーズMOVIE大戦 MEGAMAX) (as Misaki Nadeshiko, Kamen Rider Nadeshiko) *2012 Waga Haha no ki (わが母の記) *2012 SPEC~Ten (SPEC～天) Anime *2012 Kimi no Iru Machi (君のいる町) (as Koba Haruna) Internet *2009 Koisuru Seiza (恋する星座) *2010 Manospy (マノスパイ) *2010 Death Game Park (デス・ゲーム・パーク) *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) Radio *2009–2011 MANO-DELI Theater *2009 Koisuru Hello Kitty (恋するハローキティ) *2010 Ookami-tachi no Gogo Hungry Like a Wolf (狼たちの午後 Hungry Like a Wolf) *2010 Photogenic (フォトジェニック) *2010 Tsubaki, Toki Tobi (つばき、時跳び) (as Nokeboshi Hisashi) *2011 Ikemen desu ne (美男ですね) (as Nana) *2011 Real Etude Minna no Ie (リアルエチュード　みんなの家) *2011 Reading Drama "Moshimo Kimi ga"-Last Christmas (リーディングドラマ「もしもキミが。」-Last Christmas) *2012 Guitar wo Mochinagara (ギターを待ちながら) *2012 LOVE LETTERS 2012 Spring Special *2012 Usani (ウサニ) *2012 Theater in The Round (青山円形劇場) *2012 Itamu Hito (悼む人) Trivia *Her first live appearance was on 2 January 2007, as a backup dancer for Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Otome Gokoro~. *Her Gatas uniform number was #27 (December 2007–July 2008). *She is allergic to cats *Mano is a huge Magic Knights Rayearth fan. *She is a fan of the Dragon Quest and Pokemon games (for DS). *Prior to joining H!P, she admired Matsuura Aya. *Two of her PVs feature ninth generation Morning Musume member, Fukumura Mizuki *Several of her PVs feature the first four S/mileage members as backup dancers. *She's played the piano since she was six years old. *Her admired pianist is Richard Clayderman *Is good friends with Komine Momoka and Tsugunaga Momoko. *After the 2011 Tohoku earthquake, she allowed Kikkawa Yuu to live with her. *Before becoming an idol, she was very shy. *Nearly all episodes of Yorosen! ended with a segment by Mano, called Mano-Point. *She is a fan of Korean dramas. *She was the only current soloist in Hello! Project after the Elder Club graduated and before Mitsui Aika became a soloist. *She is the second Hello! Project soloist to release 5 singles in one year. The first being Matsuura Aya. *She is currently the third oldest in Hello! Project. The first being Michishige Sayumi (23) and second being Tanaka Reina (23). *She is the third Hello! Project soloist to release more than twelve singles. The others being Matsuura Aya and Goto Maki . *Mano, alongside Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna, and Sudo Maasa, are fans of the manga Ao Haru Ride. Total Sales Count External Links *Official Website *Hello! Project Profile *Official Blog *Official Gree blog *Official Blog: Manoblog (まのぶろぐ) *Koisuru Seiza homepage Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:Soloist Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Hello! Pro Egg Formers Category:Blood type B Category:Ongaku Gatas Category:Elder Club Category:1991 births Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Petitmoni Category:Petitmoni V Category:April Births Category:2nd Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:2006 additions Category:Up-Front Agency Category:hachama Category:Mano Erina Singles Category:Mano Erina Albums Category:Mano Erina Concerts Category:Mano Erina Photobooks Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Mano Erina DVDs Category:2nd Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Mano Erina shows in Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Oricon Category:2013 departures Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:Mano Erina Images Category:Tower Records Category:M-Line